Face lifts generally involve a surgical operation so that the skin adjacent the temple areas of a woman's head can be pulled upwardly thereby removing wrinkles and the like on the sides and lower neck portions in the face and neck area. Because such surgery is fairly time consuming and expensive it has been proposed in the past to provide equipment which will effect a "face lift" simulating that produced by such surgical operations but without involving any surgery.
Examples of the foregoing are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,154,071; 3,524,443; and 3,736,925. Essentially, the devices shown in these patents include adhesive elements arranged to be adhesively secured to a woman's skin adjacent to her temples. The adhesive elements in turn are connected by elastic members or lines to an appropriate central structure arranged to lie on top of the woman's head. Various different means are provided for enabling adjustment of the tension applied to the adhesive elements by the elastic supporting lines thereby lifting the skin.
Problems associated with the foregoing types of structures involve some difficulty in effecting the proper tension adjustment. Further, there is some difficulty involved in actually attaching the equipment to the woman's head. It is difficult for her to carry this operation out herself and thus the services of another person are oftentimes necessary. Finally, unless careful camouflaging of the upper portion of the equipment passing over the wearer's head is carried out, the face lifting equipment is sometimes visible, much to the chagrin of the person using the same.